Fathers Day
by RoseForEverAfter
Summary: A send off idea I had from the story "Elizabeth" Seven years from now, its fathers day at Lizzy's kindergarten, where Joan sees someone who may help ease her pain. Read "Elizabeth before this and kudos to whoever wrote it.


Father's Day:  
  
Genre: A/U future  
  
A/N: This has been developing in my mind for a while, since I read the fanfic "Elizabeth" it's  
  
just the beginning, i've got a whole lot more, but they can stand on their own.  
  
Background: Situation same as in "Elizabeth", but Joan had her at eighteen. Adam and Iris  
  
broke up at the end of the first season(time wise) because Iris and her mom moved to   
  
New York. Rest will be explained in story.  
  
Father's Day  
  
Joan had to fight back tears as she waited to pick up Elizabeth at Kindergarten. It was  
  
father's day, and the rest of the kids were seated around all their dads listening to stories. Joan looked  
  
and saw Lizzy playing with fingerpaints. But she wasn't alone. There was a dark haired girl seated   
  
next to her and they were both talking and smearing the paint on the table. The other girl also looked   
  
sad, maybe she didn't have a dad either.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
When it was time to leave, Lizzy came over with the dark haired girl beside her.  
  
"Mom, can Sarah spend the night?" Lizzy asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"It's fine with me, but we better ask her mom too," The girls lead her over to the group of   
  
waiting parents. When Sarah asked her, her mother turned her head. Joan took in a sudden breath when  
  
she saw who it was. She managed to sum everything up in one word.  
  
"Iris?"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
They both sat up on the couch drinking coffee after putting the girls to bed.   
  
"So,"Iris began slowly, not quite sure where to begin.  
  
"When did you and Adam get together after I left?"  
  
"How did you.."Joan began suprised.  
  
"Lizzy looks just like him, it was really obvious, come on what else happened since I've been gone?" she   
  
replied smiling. Joan sighed and spoke quietly.  
  
"Later that summer, it went really well at first, we hardly ever fought. Our first real bump was when we   
  
chose to marry at eighteen after I found out I was pregnant. Lizzy was born two weeks premature, but  
  
we had a nasty false alarm at eighteen weeks, when she nearly miscarried. She was a little small, but overall  
  
fine, and things were going pretty well. Grace is her godmother. She married a guy she met freshmen year of  
  
college, they divorced even before their son Asher was born. Luke went to M.I.T, he graduated last year.   
  
Everything was going great until..."she bit her lip, even a year past, the pain was still fresh."Last April, Adam  
  
went to the grocerey store a saturday night when it was really stormy. His car went off the road and into a   
  
ditch."she sniffed, trying to hold back sobs.  
  
" Oh god, i'm sorry, that really sucks" Iris squeaked crying herself.   
  
"Enough about me, whats New York been like?" Joan asked, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"OK, I guess. Graduated high school, got my teaching credintials.."  
  
"you too?"  
  
"yeah, moved back here. I teach art in your moms old position. I had Sarah freshmen year, after marrying Simon  
  
a guy I knew from high school. Things didn't go as good as it did for you. When Sarah was two, Simon and  
  
I started to fight a lot, we tried to stop, but couldn't. We split last year and he ran off too europe with a secretary  
  
from his work. I think Sarah's actually glad he's gone, she hates to hear yelling, and we did that a lot before he left.   
  
Worst thing is, I swore when I was younger that I would never put my child through that kind of thing."  
  
"that sucks. I also got my teaching creds, I teach history at the middle school, my moms vice principal there  
  
now. Adam worked as a sub, but he never really got much work, and he missed getting to do his art."  
  
She paused and turned to face Iris with a smirk.  
  
"It's kind of cool having you around again, you know?"  
  
They continued to talk through part of the night.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Sarah," Lizzy whispered out from the dark.   
  
"Yeah?"she said quietly.  
  
"Do you ever miss your dad?"  
  
"Not really, He was kind of a jerk, to both me and my mom, they fought and yelled a lot, I could  
  
hear them through the walls sometimes. At least my dad's still alive though."  
  
"Sometimes at when I stay at my grandma and grandpa's house they let me go out on the roof and   
  
look at the stars, and sometimes I would pretend that a shooting star was my daddy waving at me, It made me  
  
feel not so sad anymore. I just wish I could do something for my mommy, she never seems happy anymore.  
  
"Night Lizzy,"  
  
"Night Sarah."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I was rereading Kiyoshi's second chapter of "Elizabeth" before I wrote this, and I noticed that she said that Lizzy's middle name was Iris. Odd. 


End file.
